nhatbanfandomcom-20200215-history
Tổng hợp ngữ pháp
Nguồn: http://quizlet.com/834459 おかげで おかげで = thanks to くらい くらい = about, as 最中に さいちゅうに = right in the middle of て以来 ていらい = since; ever since; from here on に反して にはんして = against, contrary to くせに くせに = although, despite にもかかわらず にもかかわらず = despite; though; although; in spite of 結果 けっか = as a result of にとって にとって = to; for 上で うえで = upon, after のもとで のもとで = based on, under につき につき = a, per, each に限って にかぎって = of all the ... especially only just に過ぎない にすぎない = nothing more than はもとより はもとより = to begin with ... and also ... から～にかけて から～にかけて = from ... until のみならず のみならず = not only, but also... 一方だ いっぽうだ = increasing tendency きり [] = just, only に加えて にくわえて = in addition to だけのことはある だけのことはある = is surely because ～; not surprising that ～; It was worth ～ ないことには ないことには = if (it's) not; unless ～ことか ～ことか = a lot ことだから ことだから = as always 事無く ことなく = without だけ だけ = 1) just, only, simply, merely; 2) as much as X wants like can (whatever, anything) ～こそ ～こそ = this, especially (emphasis),very ～際 ～さい = when ～しかない ～しかない = no alternative, no option but to... ～次第で ～しだいで = depending on まいか まいか = will not a little uncertainty にきまっている にきまっている = (It's been) decided; expected; definitely かと思うと かとおもうと = as soon as I noticed, almost immediately としたら、とすれば、とすると としたら、とすれば、とすると = if one did; if one were to ばかりか ばかりか = not just, but also ～ほど ～ほど = the more... the more... as along with 向き むき = for, facing, toward, aimed at ぬく ぬく = completely; until the end ～ものなら ～ものなら = if .. is possible, then... ～ようがない ～ようがない = no way to て形からでないと; て形からでなければ てからでなければ = If I don't ～, I can't ～; I can't ～ unless I ～. てならない てならない = Cannot help -ing; Unbearably; Irresistibly ～ことに 「は」 「は」 = Very; Quite; The ～ thing is that.... きり きり = just, for good, once and for all (keeps on same state) ほかない ほかない = nothing else to do but... からといって からといって = just because 抜き ぬき = without うちに うちに = before ... (something bad happens); while ... still (being OK), while (state still continue) and before the state is finished ことはない ことはない = no need to ～ものがある ～ものがある = there is such a thing (essence), feels like ～につき ～につき = due to ～にしたら ～にしたら = if (one had) ～'s perspective ～さえ～ば ～さえ～ば = If ~ just If ~ only に限らず にかぎらず = not just, limited to 気が付いた きがついた = I realized 通じて つうじて = through, by ～んです ～んです = explain causes, reasons, grounds かえって かえって = on the contrary というもの というもの = that thing called ～としても ～としても = even if; assuming といっても といっても = but た形ところ たところ = just as I'd, right at the moment when I'd にかけては, にかけても にかけても = regarding, about, concerning にとっての にとっての = to; for もので もので = because of (that thing) 一方 いっぽう = on the other hand, on the other side, one-way 一方では いっぽうでは = on the one hand . . . also mean "on the other hand" に相違ない にそういない = definitely; without a doubt ～まい ～まい = won't (do something) ～まい ～まい = probably won't も～ば も～ば = Both(,,,,)and(,,,,,) にする にする = to make. 有りえる ありえる = To be possible, to be conceivable まいか まいか = won't you? ～まい ～まい = Don't do ~ あまり + 動詞(否定形) あまり～ない = not very, not much 得る える = to get, to win, to be possible ありうる ありうる = to be possible, to be likely ～につけ ～につけ = each time, whenever, either way ものだ ものだ = (thing) you know? isn't it? せんがため せんがため = In order to do あればこそ あればこそ = particularly thanks to かのごとく かのごとく = as if 丸で まるで = as if, practically からして からして = (1)Even; (2)Given, (Judging) From By に当たって; に当たり にあたり = on the occasion of; at; in; before; prior to に際して にさいして = when; on the occasion of; at (the time of); in; upon (doing something) ～時 ～とき = when と共に とともに = as well as; with; along with; at the same time; when; as; while とは限らない とはかぎらない = not always, not necessarily にわたって にわたって = over; span(ning) に対して にたいして = toward; to; in contrast to; whereas; in regard to; in; per 前に まえに = before action に於いて において = at on in this case みせる みせる = am determined to ないではいられない ないではいられない = cannot help but, cannot stop doing みせる みせる = to show なりに なりに = in one's own way, one's own style て初めて てはじめて = not until, only after てしょうがない; てたまらない てたまらない = Can't help but ～; Extremely ～; Very ～ とする とする = assume, regard X as ~ , suppose 途端（に） とたん（に） = as soon as, the instant わけではない わけではない = It does not (necessarily) mean that ～; I don't mean that ～; It is not (true) that ～; It is not the case that ～ にほかならない にほかならない = nothing but; merely; none other than のに のに = in order to, to のに のに = despite からには からには = so long as, since がする がする = to affect the senses (to taste, to smell of, to feel like, to give the sensation of etc.) については については = As for ~ concerning ~ 恐れがある おそれがある = worry about, there is a possibility, there is fear that ～だ ～だ = The 'copula' : expresses conditions. X is Y. ～の ～の = 's, of ～も ～も = also 下さい ください = please これ、それ、あれ これ、それ、あれ = this, that and the other. として として = as; in the capacity of ～る 所 です でした ところ です でした = I am about to I was about to 居る いる = Is (animate) ～・ 00.03 = Basic Grammar Terms ～て ～て = (verb-te, connects two sentences) ～・ ～・ = Introduction to Verb Conjugation からすると からすると = from, you can judge, based on progress ～・ = Ichidan verbs ということだ ということだ = it must mean, it boils down to 必ずしも かならずしも = not necessarily かと思うと かとおもうと = When I think it may ～も ～も = (with -ve) neither ... nor , also not, either いくら いくら = how much ～で ～で = by means of, by, action at a place ～に ～に = (location marker, time marker, direction marker) ～ね ～ね = isn't it? ～何 なに = What ～御 ご、お = (honorific) respected-___ ものですから ものですから = because みたい みたい = looks like ～風 ふう = Style ～な ～な = (particle used by na-adjectives) なる なる = Used much like the な of na-adjectives - somewhat archaic. ～の ～の = Turn a phrase ending in a verb into a 'noun phrase' たび、たびに たび、たびに = each time, every time, whenever に伴って にともなって = as; in proportion to; with にする にする = To decide on, to choose 可能性 かのうせい = Existence of possibility なあ、な～、な なあ、な～、な = (Adds emphasis - sentence ending particle) なさい なさい = Please ____ (request form) ～に ～に = to, from (indirect object marker) ～は ～は = 'ha (wa)' used to indicate contrast そう そう = I hear that がたい がたい = Vm, ~ difficult to ～げ ～げ = Ab, seems (～そう） 気味 ぎみ = Vm、N slight tendency toward, seems like 以上 いじょう = Vru, since; now that; once; as long as かねない かねない = Vm, capable of (a bad thing) 以上 いじょう = exceeding, above ～上 じょう = point of view 上で じょうで = N, On べきだ べきだ = V, ought to, must っこない っこない = Vpm, impossible to そう そう = Vm, Looks like になる になる = To become ～か ～か = whether, the question of (sub sentence question) どうして どうして = why?, what for? がり がり = Vm, tend to, sensitive to ものだ ものだ = a thing that, the thing つつ つつ = Vm, -ing ～な ～な = Vru, (negative command - sentence ending particle) ながら ながら = Vm, despite while, although だらけ だらけ = covered with; littered with; infested with ～かい かい = ? (for casual questions) ～だい ～だい = ? (for casual questions) たとえ たとえ-ても = even if しまう しまう = Vte, (Definitely, completely to ones regret do V) まで まで = till, to ～ては は = Vte, (te-form verb + contrastative ha wa) 少し すこし = a bit... けれども けれども = but, however ～が ～が = but でも でも = but しかし しかし = However, but からすると からすると = from (the point of view) たら たら = if, when (verb form) 条件形 えば = if である である = To be, is (formal equivalent of だ da) する する = to do (irregular verb) ～の ～の = ? (sentence ending particle - question) F じゅう／ちゅう じゅう／ちゅう = throughout, through, during all ないことは(も)ない ないことは(も)ない = it isn't the case that ～ not ～; it is not that ～ not ～ ～かな ～かな = I wonder.. (Based on か question particle.) ずもがな(=無くもがな ) ずもがな = Vn, As well not to ~ ～よ ～よ = ! (exclamation mark, add emphasis, denote new information being imparted) ～は ～は = 'topic marker' (also shown as 'wa') ～が ～が = (subject marker) が欲しい がほしい = N, to want something (desirative) たい たい = Vm, wanting to do ___ ように言う ようにいう = V, To say to (do something) ように～て ように～て = V, asking someone to ask someone else to do something (indirect order) ようにする ようにする = V, try to ～を ～を = 'object marker' (also shown as 'o') 目的 ～を ～を = area passed through (通過点) ～を ～を = (marks point of departure) 出発点 を込めて をこめて = Phrase with all your Phrase ～か ～か = ? (basic question particle) ～わ ～わ = (adds emphasis) female つつある つつある = Vm, middle of doing...､continues to ～へ ～へ = indicates direction of verb. Also pronounced 'e' べき べき = should do Vru なら なら = if ～訳 わけ = meaning; reason; circumstances ～ている ～ている = Vte (Continuing states, experience, repetative events) doing currently ～てある ～てある = Vte something has been purposely put into a state 方が ほうが = (often it'd be better to do __) Such-and-such an option is something より より = more ____ より より = than, rather than 意向形ではないか ～ようではないか = why don't we ～な ～な = Vm na (positive command - sentence ending particle) ことになっている ことになっている = became a rule; been decided that; expected to; supposed to 精一杯 せいいっぱい = as hard as possible 続ける つづける = keep on doing ... かけた かけた = started but not finished に基づいて にもとづいて = based (up)on かどうかのうちに かどうかのうちに = just at the time when ざるをえない ざるをえない = can't avoid doing x ～末に ～すえに = in the end, result という風に というふうに = in that way てたまらない てたまらない = be dying to do something, to feel X strongly, can't help it... ばかりに ばかりに = because (of a negative thing) 限り かぎり = as far as, as long as, until, unless むしろ むしろ = rather まさか まさか = incredible! 貰う もらう = have someone do something for you せっかく せっかく = with effort らしい らしい = seem, look like, apparently, I heard だろう だろう = I guess, wonder, probably, isn't it? 切る きる = verb-totally よう よう = appearance, looks, seems ところで ところで = by the way って って = ...said; no matter what ～はさておき ～はさておき = leaving aside, aside from 合う あう = Vm, verb~together, mutually 儚い はかない = vain; hopeless ところ ところ = place, time, occasion をはじめ をはじめ = not only, but also starting with かどうか かどうか = whether, if わりに わりに = considering ..., for ... きっかけに きっかけに = Since; Take the opportunity afforded by ～ to ～ どころではない、どころではなく どころではない、どころではなく = not at all; far from; anything but; out of the question とにかく とにかく = in any case, anyway ことに～ ことに～ = I decided, it was decided, it is a rule ことになる ことになる = To be decided, to be arranged ついでに ついでに = while doing A, I had a chance to do B, since doing A anyway, do B を契機に をけいきに = on the opportunity of よう・そう・らしい・聞いた よう・そう・らしい・聞いた = looks like or seems like ついでに・を契機に・をきっかけに ついでに・をきっかけに = while doing A, do B かわる かわる = instead of in place of 名詞が名詞に代わって めいしがめいしにかわって = use Nounに instead of Nounが 代わりに かわりに = to make up for, in exchange for ある ある = is (inanimate) ～れる・～られる ～れる・～られる = passive verb ending せいぜい せいぜい = my utmost, at most せめて せめて = at least, at most a small thing さすが さすが = as expected, after all ふと ふと = suddenly, by coincidence つい つい = without thinking, despite myself うっかり うっかり = carelessly, without thinking かんじ かんじ = Writing system based on ancient chinese pictographs にとって・として・の上で・からいうと・から見ると にとって・として・の上で・からいうと・から見ると = from the point of view, based on わりに・にしては・向きに わりに・にしては・向きに = for ように・とおりに・を中心に・に沿って・をもとにして ように・とおりに・を中心に・に沿って・をもとにして = as, along with, like に即して にそくして = in line with, in keeping with というより というより = rather, more than 果たして はたして = really, as was expected によって・次第で・いかんで によって・次第で・いかんで = depending on, according to を問わず・にかかわらず・もかまわず を問わず・にかかわらず・もかまわず = ignoring, leaving aside だけあって だけあって = because, as expected (used for positive things) だけに だけに = as expected, after all における・おいて における・おいて = at, in, as for はともかく はともかく = leaving A aside, A is good, but B is another thing に従って; に従い にしたがい = following; in accordance with; as ～, accordingly; in proportion to によると によると = according to に応じて、に応じた におうじて = commensurate with, accordance with, depending on によって によって = depending on 条件形～ほど ば～ほど = the more +V(+A), the more ... 挙げ句 あげく = in the end, afterall に相当する にそうとうする = equivalent かろうじて かろうじて = barely か～ないかのうちに か～ないかのうちに = just as, at that instant こんな こんな = such; this; like this; such.....as this; of this kind ～にしても ～にしても = even for どうやら どうやら = it seems, apparently, somehow どうも どうも = apparently, naturally かかわらず かかわらず = Regardless of いかん いかん = based on ように ように = became メールを初めて [] = ways to start a business email 契約について [] = relating contracts, modifications メールの内容について [] = regarding this email 時間に関して [] = schedule, dates, deadlines 交渉 [] = getting the right terms 相談 ～・ = Making requests （～ください、～ちょうだい、～なさい、command form） 自己紹介 [] = self introduction 結語 [] = closing an email 色々 いろいろ = other stuff 納入や出荷遅延の苦情 [] = sorry its late! 謝罪 はい = sorry! 友達について [] = all you need is... 挨拶 [] = casual intros 終わる [] = closing a social email 招待 [] = casual invitation to party 本について [] = I like to read 昼飯 [] = おめでとう！ [] = well done! コーヒー [] = I like mine black 結果 [] = 仕様 [] = we want 10 of the red ones お礼 [] = thanks for your help 注文 [] = thanks for your order カタログ [] = here is our catalog お問い合わせ [] = making and responding to inquiries 紹介した際 [] = introducing your company 仕事について [] = I wear a uniform at work 略語 [] = ROTFLMAO 添付 [] = I'm attaching the presentation 納品 [] = sending the goods いかに～ても いかに～ても = no matter how 一度～たら いちど～たら = once 今さら～たところで いまさら～たところで = it's already too late いかにも いかにも = seems (but is not); indeed 今から思えば いまからおもえば = Looking back on it now これ以上～ば これいじょう～ば = if ~ any more than this どんな どんな = Whatever; whoever, etc. いかなる～でも いかなる～でも = whatever ~ 敬語 けいご = basic keigo 招待 招待 = please join us たり する form stem+たり = doing things like V+ing なるべく なるべく = as much, fast~ as possible 質問 質問 = put your questions in this category! やっぱり（やはり） やっぱり（やはり） = As I thought; after all ～をものともせずに ～をものともせずに = In the face of, in defiance of も～ば～も も～ば～も = not only, but also よもや よもや = surely not 気がする きがする = to feel, realize [] = days of the month くらい～はない くらい～はない = A is the most B thing. There is not a more B thing than A is. て形くる ～てくる = Vte go, do something, and return ～為 ため = In order to, because of, for うちに うちに = while; during; as を聞いた をきいた = I heard 致します いたします = do (humble) 頂く いただく = to receive (polite) 致す いたす = to do (humble) と言うと というと = when you talk of, speaking of, when you say feedback feedback = feedback から から・ので・ = because ～筈 はず = it should be so 上は うえは = since when ところに、ところへ、ところを ところに、ところへ、ところを = (Just) when ～ものだから ～ものだから = so, therefore (explaining something unavoidable) ～もかまわず ～もかまわず = dont mind, dont care about リンク集 リンク集 = Related cool sites 今ごろになって ~も ~も = it's already too late 展示会 展示会 = an exhibition of software がる がる = Ab ~seems (of somebody else's emotions & desires) ～ず ～ず = Without (doing) どうせ どうせ = after all; eventually; at best ～ものの ～ものの = although 読み始めた はじめた = started to ～もん ～もん = Used to reply dissatisfaction in very casual speech に応えて にこたえて = in response to [] = せる・させる せる・させる = make, let (someone do something) しか しか = but, only なし なし = without 会社紹介 [] = we are #1 in our field 頂きます いただきます = to receive かけだ・かけの・かける かけだ・かけの・かける = in the middle of; not yet finished V-ing くらいなら～～ほうがいい くらいなら～～ほうがいい = Show a strong feeling of opposition. としては としては = for あっての あっての = Thanks to (various things), (outcome) 極まりない 極まる きわまる = unlimited, extremely, boundlessly から から = because ので ので = because, and [] = feedback on the flash quiz 得る うる = able to do そのとき 際して・時 = at the time いかんによらず いかんによらず = without regard to にしろ; にせよ にせよ = Even though; Even if; Whether ～ or ～; Whether or not ～までもない ～までもない = It's not necessary (to bother) to; do not have to; がち がち = tend to ～が最後 ～がさいご = Once someone starts something, the person can't stop it. ～べく ～べく = For the purpose of; To ____, In order to ～だけの ～だけの = As much as; As fast as; To the extent of. ～であれ ～であれ = No matter what; Even if; No matter how ～だに ～だに = Even; just なので なので = since によって によって = by; according to; due to; owing to; due to まみれ (塗れ） まにれ = covered in st (名詞＋に＋まみれる); (名詞＋まみれ) にかかわる にかかわる = affects; relates to; a matter of やまない やまない = not to stop を問わず をとわず = regardles (of) をもとにして をもとにして = based on をもとに をもとに = on basis of はもちろん はもちろん = not to mention; not only, but also; はかどる はかどる = Make progress がてら がてら = while doing something 兼ねる かねる = hesitate to, cannot, hard to do ようではないか ようではないか = doesn't it seem ~ ? ように ように = in order to から から = from からいうと からいうと = from the standpoint of から見ると からみると = seen from the point of view 通り とおり = in that way ことだ ことだ = should かたわら かたわら = beside かわりに かわりに = in place of; instead of ～っけ ～っけ = ~?, like か かたがた かたがた = at the same time, incidentally ながらに ながらに = なくして なくして = If it wasn't for... ならでは ならでは = but, except, without, but for に至って に至って = very; very much; greatly; extremely. ～にしては ～にしては = even though (it is) ; for ～極まる ～きわまる = Extremely; The height of...; Knows no bounds. Always has a negative meaning. かわきりに かわきりに = beginning of, starting with を中心に をちゅうしんに = center on, in the middle of に至る にいたる = leads to, all the way to, as far as たかだか たかだか = At most 上に うえに = moreover; what's more; additionally; not only にもまして にもまして = above everything; more than before ～に比べて ～にくらべて = compared to ～始める ～はじめる = to begin start VERB-ing させる させる = make, let someone do something や否や やいなや = just as soon as さえ さえ = even; only; just について について = regarding, about をめぐって をめぐって = regarding 次第 しだい = as soon as; depending on 文法形 文法形 = grammar types あげる あげる = to do something for someone else ～など ～など = and etc. ばかりに ばかりに = as if to ～ずにはいられない ～ずにはいられない = cannot help かのようだ かのようだ = like, as if (metaphor) なしに なしに = without ～ことから ～ことから = because ものか ものか = absolutely not... にあって にあって = being in due to suited to に あたらない あたらない = no need to do st ～にかたくない ～にかたくない = not hard to ...(名詞＋にかたくない Vる＋にかたくない） ～にして ～にして = only; because of that ～にたえる ～にたえる = has value; it is worth doing ～にたえない ～にたえない = cannot stand; cannot do; no value to ～に足る ～に足る = is plenty; has value にひきかえ にひきかえ = in contrast with; compared to ～の至り ～のいたり = completely; utmost ～はおろか ～はおろか = not to mention; of course A but also B; let alone B ～それまでだ ～それまでだ = Conveys the idea that if something occurs, then a bad end is reached. ひとり～だけでなく ひとり～だけでなく = ～べからず ～べからず = must not ～べからざる ～べからざる = must not; cannot ～まじき ～まじき = not likely 会議 [] = setting up meeting times ～に沿って ～にそって = go along with; in line with どころか どころか = far from A, in fact B; not just; even おく おく = to do it in advance OR to leave it in the current state expecting a later change に先立って; に先立つ にさきだつ = before; preceeding; prior to 兼ねて かねて = combine with きんじえない きんじえない = can't help feeling につれて につれて = as; in proportion to; with であろうと であろうと = No matter what; Even if; No matter how ～がはやいか ～がはやいか = as soon as ～でなくてなんだろう ～でなくてなんだろう = If thats not ... I don't know what is ～と ～と = (on when) doing, if の余り のあまり = because of too much に依存 にいぞん = depending on, relying on ながらも ながらも = even while, even though, as she was だした だした = Began Begun, Started のみ のみ = only [] = 邪魔する [] = hey, do you have a sec? で・に・前 [] = time and place prepositions フィードバック フィードバック = Please offer feedback on the new site (design, functionality, etc.) 五段動詞ー特例 ごだんどうしーとくれい = A list of -eru and -iru verbs that conjugate as Group 1 もしもし もしもし = hello(on the phone) 行き方 いきかた = how to get give directions するべき・ほうが良い・しなければならない するべき・ほうがよい・しなければならない = you should 関係 かんけい = relationship, relation (between to) て形しまう てしまう = finished そうすると そうすると = That means, If that's the case, etc にくい にくい = Is diffcult to do 龍 = 竜 りゅう dragon Addressing People = A addressing yourself and others in conversation ～・ ～・ = Tae Kim's Guide to Japanese Grammar 形容詞 けいようし = Adjectives ～・ ～・ = Advanced Topics ～・ ～・ = Basic Grammatical Structures ～・ ～・ = Compound Sentences ～・ ～・ = Conditional Expressions ～・ ～・ = Subordinate Clauses ～・ ～・ = Desire and Suggestions ～・ ～・ = Grammar you must know ～・ ～・ = Expressing various degrees of amounts ～・ ～・ = Things that must be done (or not) ～・ ～・ = Declaring something is so and so using 「だ」 ～・ ～・ = Expressing the minimum expectation ～・ ～・ = Expressing time-specific actions ～・ ～・ = Expressing various levels of certainty （かもしれない、でしょう、だろう） ～・ ～・ = Formal Expressions （である、ではない） 授受 じゅじゅ = Giving and Receiving （あげる、やる、くれる、もらう） ひらがな ～・ = Hiragana is the basic Japanese phonetic alphabet. ～・ ～・ = Honorific and Humble Forms ～・ ～・ = Hypothesizing and Concluding （わけ、～とする） ～・ ～・ = An introduction to Tae Kim's guide to Japanese grammar ～・ ～・ = Introduction to Particles （は、も、が） ～・ ～・ = Leaving something the way it is （まま、っぱなし） ～・ ～・ = More negative verbs （ないで、ず、～ん、ぬ） ～・ ～・ = Negative Verbs ～・ ～・ = Noun-related Particles （と、や、とか、の） ～・ ～・ = Numbers and Counting ～・ ～・ = Other uses of the te-form （～ている、～てある、～ておく、～ていく、～てくる） ～・ ～・ = Particles used with verbs （を、に、へ、で） ～・ ～・ = Past Tense ～・ ～・ = Performing an action on a subordinate clause （と、って） ～・ ～・ = Polite Form and Verb Stems （～です、～ます） ～・ ～・ = Potential Form ～・ ～・ = The Question Marker （か） ～・ ～・ = Saying something is easy or difficult to do （～やすい、～にくい） ～・ ～・ = Special Expressions ～・ ～・ = Special expressions with generic nouns （こと、ところ、もの） ～・ ～・ = Things that happen unintentionally （～てしまう、～ちゃう／～じゃう） ～・ ～・ = Transitive and Intransitive Verbs ～・ ～・ = Trying something out or attempting to do something （～てみる、volitional+とする） ～・ ～・ = Using Adverbs and Gobi ～・ ～・ = Using する and なる with the に particle （～のようになる／する） ～・ ～・ = Using 方 and よる for comparisons and other functions （より、の方、stem＋方、によって、によると） ～・ ～・ = Various ways to express similarity and hearsay （よう、～みたい、～そう、～そうだ、～らしい、～っぽい） ～・ ～・ = Verb Basics ～・ ～・ = Wrapping up section 4 and more gobi [] = The Japanese Writing System カタカナ ～・ = - ごくりゅうは ごくりゅうは = Hell's Dragon ひゃ気 ひゃ気 = Evil Energy さや さや = Sheath できるだけ できるだけ = as soon early as possible に等しい にひとしい = equivalent to なんとなく なんとなく = Vaguely, somehow どことなく どことなく = Vaguely; in some manner どちらかといえば どちらかといえば = If I had my druthers 少しも～ない 少しも～ない = not at all 新規サイトコメントを教えて！ ～・ = - ～反面 ～はんめん = on the other hand 予定 よてい = be planning to do~ 積もり つもり = One's intention; conviction; belief でなくては でなくては = if not.. then noone ばかり ばかり = just (just recently) それで それで = and then, after that; Due to that それっきり それっきり = Since, since then 其れが それが = Despite that のことだから のことだから = as usual for めく めく = like ish ～をおいて ～をおいて = apart from leaving aside をもって をもって = based on ～なのに ～なのに = for (contrasting) だからこそ だからこそ = (just) because of の極み のきわみ = the utmost ～ともなく ～ともなく = Without really planning to, ~ ひとつとっても ひとつとっても = One example being, for example は言うまでもなく はいうまでもなく = goes without saying not to mention ～し ～し = and 馬鹿 ばか = stupid person であろう であろう = I guess, wonder, probably, isn't it? bakari ばかり = have just done something; have just finished doing something' あの あの = that ようになる ようになる = Indicates a change which has taken place or will take place. youninaru ようになる = indicates a change which has taken place or will take place 到底 とうてい = (can't) possibly very much ～（で）すら ～（で）すら = just even if 比べものにならない くらべものにならない = there is no point comparing.... きっかけ きっかけ = trigger 攻めに ぜめに = Overwhelmingly ごとき・ごとく ごとき・ごとく = Like, As if 始末だ しまつだ = Unfortunately, (it has become ~) ～尽くめ ～ずくめ = Full of A lot of たりとも たりとも = Even only Even merely Even just ～っぱなし ～っぱなし = Keep ~ing To leave ~ ってば ってば = emphasize speakers emotion desire will ～中に、～上に、～下に、など ～なかに、～うえに、～したに、など = Talking about relative location of an object や否や やいなや = As soon as, had hardly... when せねばならない せねばならない = Have to, feel obliged to ましてや ましてや = Let alone, still, much less 染まる そまる = to dye 意向形と思う （しよう）とおもう = I think I will (do) ものを ものを = But...! But If (you) had just... But (I) could have... をよそに をよそに = Without consideration for... Despite... Without thinking... なり なり = As soon as まるで まるで = completely, entirely た形ところで たところで = even if you do... it will not result to.. さながら さながら = Just like っぽい っぽい = -like da = desu desu is, am, are desu desu = is, am, are 大きい おおきい = using adjectives い形容詞変化 いけいようしへんか = How to conjugate regular adjectives ending in "i". akarui akarui = bright すぎる すぎる = too; too much; excessively ～たい ～たい = I want to (verb) ～なぁ ～なぁ = Emphasizes personal desires ような気がする ようなきがする = It's like it could be... ～からこそ ～からこそ = especially because (non-intuitive nuance) きらいがある きらいがある = there is a tendency for ~ to happen (and it is somewhat bad and or a cause for concern) 漢字写真 かんじしゃしん = a tool to look up photos based on kanji ～そびれる ～そびれる = Fail to ~ なり なり = expresses continuing state もさることながら もさることながら = is (such) but (____) is also ～こなす ～こなす = have the knack to deal with something; completely たものだ たものだ = used to ならいざ知らず ならいざしらず = I'm not sure if it is so but... に違いない にちがいない = no mistake...definitely ようもない ようもない = there's no way ならともかく ならともかく = I'm not sure if it is so but... わけには いかない いかない = cannot; have no other choice but わけがない、わけはない わけがない、わけはない = There is no reason (as to) why ～; It is impossible (for) ～; cannot まさかの～ まさかの～ = If unexpectedly there is anything , ～ まして～はずがない まして～はずがない = it is even more unlikely that ～ て見る てみる = to try ～てはいられない・～てばかりはいられない ～てはいられない・～てばかりはいられない = can't can't afford ～(doing something) ずに ずに = without ～もの ～もの = because, should, like to せいにする せいにする = Put blame on ～ようとする ～ようとする = Try to do something, but the nuance is that it was unsuccessful. ～からして ～からして = starting from ひらがな Practice Exercises ～・ = ひらがな Practice Exercises- カタカナ Practice Exercises ～・ = カタカナ Practice Exercises State-of-Being Practice Exercises ～・ = State-of-Being Practice Exercises 「は、も、が」 Particle Exercises ～・ = 「は、も、が」 Particle Exercises Adjective Practice Exercises ～・ = Adjective Practice Exercises Things that should be a certain way （はず、べき、べく、べからず） = Things that should be a certain way （はず、べき、べく、べからず） Showing signs of something ～がる、ばかり、～めく = Showing signs of something （～がる、ばかり、～めく） Expressions of non-feasibility ～ざるを得ない、やむを得ない、～かねる = Formal expressions of non-feasibility （～ざるを得ない、やむを得ない、～かねる） Tendencies ～がち、～つつ、きらいがある = Tendencies （～がち、～つつ、きらいがある） Advanced Volitional まい、であろう、かろう = Advanced Volitional （まい、であろう、かろう） Covered by something だらけ、まみれ、ずくめ = Covered by something （だらけ、まみれ、ずくめ） Advanced proximity of actions が早いか、や否や、そばから = Advanced proximity of actions （が早いか、や否や、そばから） Some Other Grammar 思いきや、がてら、あげく = Some Other Grammar （思いきや、がてら、あげく） Casual Patterns and Slang ～・ = Casual Patterns and Slang Kansai Dialect ～・ = Kansai Dialect Various Conjugation Charts ～・ = Various Conjugation Charts せいで せいで = because of, due to (indicates only negative meaning) に関して にかんして = concerning; with regard to; about; on 今では いまでは = "(by) now"; "nowadays" やっと やっと = finally もとい もとい = is wrong, rather ～でたまらない・～てたまらない ～でたまらない・～てたまらない = so...that one can`t stand it なくちゃ なくちゃ = Must;Have to たまらない たまらない = Unbearably ～をぬきにして・はぬきにして ～をぬきにして・はぬきにして = without よりもさらに よりもさらに = more than that; more than のに のに = wish ～やら～やら ～やら～やら = particle denoting uncertainty or a listing used for both words and clauses くらい、ぐらい くらい、ぐらい = to the extent that; so ~ that ~ almost ~; at least; the only ~; rather than ~ 呉れる くれる = to give, to do for someone, to be given (honorific) として として = try to と伝えていただけませんか につたえていたでけませんか = Politely asking someone to convey a message. 漢英字典 かんえいじてん = A flash kanji dictionary tool 文法クイズ ぶんぽうクイズ = Flash Grammar Quiz というものではない; というものでもない というものでもない = Doesn't mean that; It's not (true) that; Not necessarily まだしも まだしも = would be much better, would be acceptable お茶を濁す おちゃをにごす = to avoid giving a direct answer とか とか = It seems that; I heard that など; なんか; なんて なんか; なんて = and so on; and the like; for example; things like ～ 不調法 or 無調法 ぶちょうほう = A rudeness or blunder, carelessness 居られない いられない = cannot exist, not possible, can't afford to やむをえない やむをえない = no other way to do something しかたがない といったら といったら = Express admiration horror; eg, how +adjective, so+adjective 隙に すきに = While ～ To take advantage of a moment of time to do something (there is an element of cunning in its meaning) 様を見ろ、いい気味だよ、ほら！ さまをみろ、いいきみだよ、ほら = I told you so, Serves you right, See! 唯でさえ ただでさえ = To add to, something alone is normally enough 依頼 いらい = Request or commission 進行形の動詞＋中で しんこうけいのどうし＋なかで = Out of (Clause A) there is B, C, D etc etc 進行形の動詞＋中で しんこうけいのどうし＋なかで = Out of (Clause A) there is B, C, D etc etc と同時に とどうじに = and at the same time ～に越したことは無いが ～にこしたことはないが = Normally Its better to (You can never have too much) ないで ないで = without ほどだ; ほどの ほどの = almost nearly; to the point of; like that; such as that まま まま = as it is, leave as it is, (remain) unchanged なぜなら なぜなら = because: a reason for or to do (x). 未だ いまだ = yet as yet so far not yet ことがある ことがある = There are times when 出す、出して、出した だす、だして、だした = to pay, to place, to issue, to stick out, to put forth, to serve, あまり あまり = not really にしろ、にせよ にしろ、にせよ = It doesn't matter which; It doesn't matter whether. ことにする ことにする = Decide to do something あまりの～に あまりの～に = Due to a condition state being in excess, a result occurs. とっさに とっさに = To reflexively react; an unconscious movement. 積もりだった つもりだった = I had the intention to do (but I didn't) ながい ながい = long 安らか やすらか = peaceful, restful た形 積もりで たつもりで = instead of (hypothetical action) とはいえ とはいえ = However (the truth is in fact different) それに それに = moreover, and what's more ないばかりか ないばかりか = Not only 気になる きになる = worried about つれて、につれ つれて、につれ = more....more ～を限りに をかぎりに = with ～, some continuing activity will end (or a prohibition on an activity will start) たとたん たとたん = See とたん（に） によれば によれば = According to 一息 ひといき = a short period of time やすい やすい = easy to V 日本語の手紙の書き方 にほんごのてがみのかきかた = Grammar points for writing in Japanese こととて こととて = because since - explains the cause or gives a reason for とても～ない とても～ない = Can`t possibly ～かたわら ～かたわら = not only, ...also (This expression is only used in writing) より より = from ～放題 ～ほうだい = As you like あっという間 あっというま = Time Flies かけると かけると = when it comes? ( たまらない たまらない = (1) intolerable, unbearable, unendurable, (2) cannot help (doing), cannot but do, anxious to do, (3) tremendous, out of this world, irresistible. あまり～（動詞）～ない ～ない = Not really わざとらしい わざとらしい = fake, pretending そのままの言葉 そのままのことば = Set expressions or phrases とは限りません とはかぎりません = it's not necessarily the case that, it does not mean that 余り あまり = not much, , too much て形は行けない てはいけない = you shouldn't, one should not stem + 出す + だす = Begin to ~ 掛ける ２ ２ = AT～; TO～ 掛かる かかる = BEGIN TO～；BE ABOUT TO DO～；ALMOST DO～ 掛かる ２ ２ = AT～; ON～ ぼんやり ぼんやり = absent-minded(ly); blank(ly) 次第に しだいに = Gradually, little by little までもない までもない = No need to ～旨 むね = concerning ... , regarding ... , that ... ～おうとすると ～おうとすると = A voluntary action stopped just before being completed ～en ～en = em なくてもすむ なくてもすむ = Don't have to ～ (and are happy because of it) だからといって だからといって = However.. It doesn't follow that ... But it doesn't mean that.. と同様 とどうよう = the same way as ～をめぐって ～をめぐって = surrounding, concerning, about [ focusing on in connection with] はっちゃける はっちゃける = To party, unwind and have a good time in order to forget stresses and problems ときたら ときたら = when it comes to~ (neg. sense) を通して をとおして = through, by use of, by means of ～てこそ ～てこそ = not until, only after ～ひいては ～ひいては = which in turn 並みに なみに = As...as, to the same degree as にかけては にかけては = regarding, about, concerning に先立って にさきだって = before; preceeding; prior to ~直す ~なおす = to do something again, hoping to improve it ~ぶり ~ぶり = first time in ~ Category:Học tập